Certain mechanical processors, such as centrifuges, are limited in capacity based in part on hydraulic and solids loading. Hydraulic loading is based on the actual volumetric capacity with the desired g-seconds in the centrifuge. For instance, centrifuges may be solids limited based on bearing, motor, and volumetric capacity. Typically, highly viscous process streams can limit the capacity of a centrifuge. Additionally, factors such as pH, temperature, presence of soluble solids, and the like, can also play a role in centrifuge functionality.
Some particles may be neutral buoyancy, which offsets a force of gravity and will not sink nor rise. An example of such a particle may be a germ from a grain. The germ may hold oil based on density of the fluid, causing the germ to float when being centrifuged. In another instance, the germ may hold water causing the germ to be neutral or to be approximately below the light phase when centrifuged.